onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Young Piece
Please Short Messages. HA thats sick!Dee Legendry Uiriamu-Sama (Hyuung-Daooooo!!!) Hello, now talk. 18:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) yeah yeah im talking about the Twelve Juggernaut month. what else? Dee Legendry Uiriamu-Sama (Hyuung-Daooooo!!!) Hello, now talk. 22:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Again thanks/ Spam Again I thanks for your spam on the One Piece encyclopedia, I'm now taking action against it to have it fixed or taken down. Either way, many thanks. I don't think you meant for this to happen... But oh well... This stuff happens... One-Winged Hawk 22:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Spam :"Fanon" wikia or not, this site not only steals from the actual One Piece wikia but parades on many things. I don't think you understand the scale of rules and guidelines this wikia is breaking. Had you not attracted my attention, this wikia would have gone unnoticed longer then it already had done. How this wikia came to be, let alone end up in the state it is in, was bad enough. If it is a joke, you aren't even trying to build a quality wikia. I see pages with one template on and bits of text if that. :As for "Trouble marker"? Nope, I'm not that, I'm an WIKIA EDITOR who wants some wrongs righted. As for "Need" to take some things from the OPE. No, it didn't. This wikia could have created from scratch, but instead it made no attempt, only altering what someone else did. :I won't explain more... Go read the wikia guidelines please. You'll see the amount of trouble this site is in. I'm not asking for this wikia to be dumped - I just want things "fixed". Gettit! If you won't fix them yourself, I'll get something sorted myself. :As for quality: compare this site with this page please One-Winged Hawk 20:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Again thanks What other spam Mr. Spam. "Your not a Fan your just a Hater. User:Young Piece 16:06 November 3, 2008 (UTC) :Not a spammer, just trying to get things sorted. So far, nothing I've done is spam, I've communicated my disgusts at whats going on on this wikia. Spam means: "Stupid, Pointless And Meaningless" which sums up most, if not this entire wiki and besides there is nothing wrong with thanking you for something. :Seriously... Considering you were the one who attract attention to this wikia in the first place WITH SPAM, you're not doing yourself any favors with this kind of behaviour. If the admin was doing he job (stress; no admin actions have been done on this wikia recently; unadmined wikias are a no-no and someone else needs electing to the post), half the problems here would be resolved and your actions seen to already. :Do yourself a favour; don't act up because your making the the issues on this wikia worst not better. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 23:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :BTW I find it laughable you say I'm not a OP fan, I'm a hater when I have four P.O.P. Figures on a self, two Luffy plushies and a RARE Shanks plush. As well the entire set of Vs gashapons, about ten keyrings and all but the Chopper figure of the OP locations set. I also have the first 5 volumes of the Viz translation and have been watching the series for 2 years now. A fan I am; are you? One-Winged Hawk 08:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::I get most of my stuff (because I can't order on-line) at conventions. If you can visit them, you can usually get a sweet deal on things. I live in the UK, my local con is the London Expo, which happens x2 a year. OP is just starting to appear there. My suggestion is just that you should read up on the internet and try to get to one of those, even if you don't get to buy things, their worth the experience. In America, most con trippers are traveling far so book a hotel to stay at overnight locally. :Start saving the pennies... A P.O.P. figure, in £'s cost me about £35, don't know what that is in US Dollars though. You need to take with you to a con about a minium of $100. There is a lot of things at cons, you soon run out of money. The best thing if you ever get to go is to get in your head a couple of items, look at for them. Don't be tempted into anything else you see until your certain what your after isn't there. You're about 16 which is a bit young, but give a few years and start considering cons. :Been going to sci-fi and anime conventions for about 4 years now. :I prefer some of the J-Pop songs... But only because I'm used to J-Pop music by now. I've been an anime fan longer then a OP fan so I've been through all sorts of things. Not a fan of the OP rap, but only because the lyrics. It could have been a nice song, even for a rap (no offence intended) had they sorted out a few lines. I'm not in the crowd who hates it because its rap, just because of those lyrics. One-Winged Hawk 23:43, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I'll strike you a deal shall I: #Remove the fanart. Deleting is not the only way. You should only use fanart if it was supplied by an editor and he/she did it himself. Or premission from owner was granted. The only notable time you can use fanart is an example like the OPE's mythbusters page, because we're documenting things there. #Scrap all stolen templates from the OPE and come up with new ones... Can't do that, just scrap 'em and let me know which ones were scraped. Just because its fair use doesn't mean you can just copy someone else. Thats when fair-use comes to an end. #Loose all non-related content. If you going to create made-up pages, sorry but its got to be all your own content, including images. You can't claim you are using fair-use if we're just using any old image you've found. #Get hold of someone from the wikia; get in another admin. There should be more then one for smoothe service, if there already is more then one editor who is admin; I see no form of admining going on. What are the rules? Who enforces them? How do you define "editor" and "vandal" and what actions need to be taken againts the latter. What are the rules? Where are the rules? #Get a new logo set up, even if its temporay. Need a new one? I've got a rough one in my head that can be used is need be. It wouldn't be so bad if ythis wikia and the OPE were one and the same project, that would allow a duplicate logo to exist. But this wikia and the OPE have nothing to do with each other apart from its subject. #Loose the "property of" template... You can't do that, editors can't hold claim over pages and the wikia boast "anyone can edit" because one is suggesting total freedom to the editors... The other isn't. I won't complain about stolen images, because in all fairness, we're using under free-use anyway and this sort of thing is bound to happen. I also won't complain of page contents, just the lack of overall contents on a page... Get those 6 issues resolved by next Monday and I'll stop complaining and campagining against this wikia. Heck - get these issues resolve by next monday and I'll spend the next two weeks editing here and working on pages. Lets just say... You've had a keen editor until I saw what a mess this wikia is... And while issues are at hand I won't edit, but resolve those issues - I will show you some magic. Heck, I'll even make sure there are links between this wikia and the OPE to see if I can get some editors over here. But I won't do it while there are problems. This wikia was opened on a unplanned note and it smells of sloppishness. But I can FIX a lot of things but I won't while there is no effort made. As I said many times I don't want you shut down, I just want issues resolved! One-Winged Hawk 08:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Jodie My Ryuu Ryuu fruit idea and my name. . . Sorry!^^' User page fix Fixed a couple of probs with your user page. Fristly there was no "Float: right" code in both those templates and secondly you were having layering problem. Removed the "property of template" which shouldn't be there (let alone twice). Just note the coding: related coes when you edit it because thats whats contoling your user page and stopping it falling into a mess again. One-Winged Hawk 15:45, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Other bits Attempting to sort out the wikias main page. Leave comments on the discussion page. Also, I let the logo person know that I came up with an alternative logo: Its actaully better then the OPE's so... Whether or not the wikia uses it is up to the editors here. Its better then the stolen one. ^_- I'm only going to work on the Main Page, if worst comes to worst the other pages can be wiped clean so the editors can start again, at least you have a main page to start from thats decent enough. Its only temporay so if anyone wants another you've got something as well to work from. Anyway, final note; need any feed back possible, things you or other editors want me to add. You seem to be the only reglaur editor on here making any edits so I'm adressing you until Yung Wun makes an appearance. I'm bored and my disappointment doesn't bring me to edit pages, but it does bring me enough to attempt to fix te main page problems. One-Winged Hawk 19:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Not a fan of rap (nor do I know the latest rap artists/ music). Supply me with a few photos/bits and I'll see what I can do for a logo. One-Winged Hawk 23:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Fr:Stop Nagging L'ache de challer c'est fattigant pour le nouveau administrateur User:Angel Emfrbl. Yung Wun 23:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :He can nag all he wants, I hear a lot worst on some days. Lol. :Nagging adds pressure. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 23:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC)